Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Leaves of Fire
by JETpackCHAMELEON
Summary: Kip, Scorch, and Clover are a new rescue team. They have a lot of adventures while saving pokemon. When they learn more about the sacred tree, they figure out secrets about each other. Will the sacred tree lead to the end of the pokemon world?Please R
1. The Sacred Tree

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Leaves of Fire**

**Chapter 1**

**The Sacred Tree**

"Bzzz bzzz bzzz!!" a loud sound that came from an alarm clock.

"Uhhhh... morning already..." Kip yawned.

Kip is a mudkip, he is very lazy and is pretty much a crybaby. He gets emotional from the smallest things. Kip may be a crybaby but he has a confidence that no one can discourage him unless they talk about his past. He is a reliable friend and has a powerful heart.

Kip got out of his bed and went to his friend that was laying in a seprate bed.

"Wake up! It's time for our first day as a rescue team!" Kip yelled in his friend's ear.

"Fine..." Scorch moaned and stretched out of his bed.

Scorch is a charmeleon, he is brave and he thinks he's cooler than everyone else. He can pretty much easily take down his partners if he wanted to. He is very strong and powerful ,yet he is a good friend with the weaker pokemon.

"Where is Clover?" Kip asked.

"She's outside checking the mailbox." Scorch replied.

Kip went outside to find Clover. Kip found Clover looking in the mailbox.

"Do we have any missions?" Kip asked.

"Yep..." Clover explained cheerfully.

Clover is a chikorita, she is very nice and caring. She loves to have fun and is a good friend. She is nice but when she is angry you'll be sorry that you made her mad.

"What does it say?" Kip asked.

"_HELP... my boyfriend is in trouble_ Tiny woods" the letter said.

"Wow.. I guess we need to take care of it." Kip said.

"Before we go... we need to go to town square." Scorch explained.

"Ok... I guess we can do the mission later." Kip said while walking slowly to town square.

--

"What's that?" Kip asked looking at a tree that was on fire.

"You never heard of the legend of the sacred tree whose leaves are on fire?" Scorch asked.

"Well... no. Can you tell me?" Kip asked.

"No... because it's a long story." Scorch explained.

"We can go to Whiscash... he is wise and knows a lot of legends." Clover suggested.

"That's a good idea... let's go to the waterfall lake north of here." Scorch explained while pointing his finger towards north.

Kip, Scorch, and Clover walked to the waterfall lake to talk to Whiscash.

"Can you tell us the story of the tree with the leaves of fire?" Kip asked politely.

"I have heard of it... and I will tell you the story." Whiscash said while closing his eyes.

_Once upon a time there was a sacred pokemon that was flying close to the village. Everyone turned and looked at the flying pokemon and laughed at it because they thought it was a fake legendary pokemon that a wild hooligan was attempting to scare everybody.This sacred pokemon was mad because of the confusion and this it used an attack that is known to be called __sacred fire__. He burnt the sacred tree with the attack. Everyone started to run out of the village. Ever since then, the tree would grow leaves that turned on fire. The leaves on the tree would never burn to a crisp ,yet the leaves are on fire. Who did this? It was __Ho-oh__,the sacred fire-bird pokemon. A legendary pokemon it is..._

"Well... that was a weird story." Kip said.

"It is a pretty long story... now then... anything else?" Whiscash asked while opening his eyes.

"No... thank you." Clover replied cheerfully.

"Come on... aren't we supposed to go on a mission?" Scorch asked.

"Oh ya... I forgot about that." Kip said scraching his head.

--

"Well... we're here." Clover said.

"Well then let's go." Scorch said while running in the dungeon.

The three went into the dungeon and came across a cliff.

"How are we supposed to get across this?" Kip asked.

"I'll use my vine whip." Clover explained while using her vine whip to make a bridge.

"I guess I will have to go first..." Kip said while gulping.

Kip took a few minutes to get across because he was scared of heights.

"Ok... I'm across." Kip said impishly.

"Well... my turn." Scorch said.

"Wait a minute." Clover said.

Clover drew in her vine whip.  
"What?" Scorch asked.

"If you go across my vine whip... you will burn it and fall into the valley." Clover explained.

Clover used her vine whip to swing across herself.

"Hmmmm..." Scorch started thinking.

The team then saw a pidgeotto fly above them. Scorch reacted quickly and jumped to grab the pidgeotto's legs.

He then flew across using pidgeotto. Scorch landed and crossed his arms while grinning.

The team then continued going through the dungeon. All of a sudden, a wurmple came out of nowhere and used it's string shot to tie up Kip.

"Hey! That's my friend your hitting!" Clover yelled angrily while using her tackle attack.

The tackle sent wurmple flying.

"Nice shot..." Scorch said.

"Ummm... guys..." Kip whispered.

"Oh ya... I'll burn that string." Scorch said while using his ember attack.

"Thanks..." Kip said.

"Hey... look it's a nidorino." Clover said.

"D--don't come near..." Nidorino moaned.

Then before the team could say anything, a Hypno appeared through the shadows.

"Die!!" Scorch yelled while using his ember attack.

The Hypno deflected it with his psychic abilities then causing it to hit Clover.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!" Clover screamed and then fainted because of the super effective attack.

"C--Clover..." Kip whispered while crying.

"Leave me... or else." Hypno said.

Scorch ran towards the Hypno trying to get a clear shot.

The Hypno used psychic to stop Scorch dead in his tracks. Hypno then used hypnosis to make Scorch fall asleep.

"Y--you hurt my friends.." Kip said slowly. "I'll make you pay!"

Kip used mud-slap to make Hypno slower then usual. Kip then used water gun to blow Hypno to the other side of the forest.

"Thank you.. here's your reward." Nidorino said thankfully.

The team received 400 Poke money.

Kip took Scorch and Clover back home.

--

"Thank you for saving us." Clover said cheerfully while kissing Kip on the cheek.

Kip blushed while walking back inside the house.

The team went inside the house and ate supper.

"Mmmm... your cooking tastes delicious." Kip said while eating everything in one gulp.

"It's ok... I guess..." Scorch said while eating slowly.

"Thank you every one." Clover said cheerfully.

When everyone got done eating, they went to their seprate beds.

"Good night!" everyone said while they tucked under their covers.

Everyone went to sleep besides Kip. Kip looked out the window and saw a rainbow colored pokemon through the window.

"Ho-oh..." Kip whispered while closing his eyes and going to sleep.


	2. Dreams

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Leaves of Fire**

**Chapter 2**

**Dreams**

_"W--where am I?" Kip said while confused. Kip walked around to find nothing but plains of grass. "It's time for you to know your destiny." a strange voice said. "What destiny?" Kip asked gazing at the shadow figure. "Death!" the figure screamed as the plains turned on fire. "Please don't!" Kip said while bracing for impact. "__Sacred Fire!__" The figure yelled..._

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Kip screamed while he woke up from his dream.

"Are you ok Kip?" Clover asked with a weird look.

"I think so... I think it was just a bad dream." Kip said while looking out the window.

"Would you tell us what happened in the dream?" Clover asked.

"I think it's best for him not to talk about it." Scorch said while walking out of the house.

"Probably... let's check the mail." Clover said.

"Anything in it?" Kip asked.

"Just a usual letter from the rescue facility." Clover said giving the letter to Kip.

_Please come to our facility to get your rescue gear._

_Your friends from, _

_The Rescue Facility_

"I guess we need to go there now." Scorch said while heading towards town square.

Kip, Clover, and Scorch made their way downtown to The Rescue Facility.

"Is this where we can get our rescue gear?" Clover asked.

"Yep... first off... What are you going to name your team?" Shiftry said looking at the computer.

"Uhhhh... Team Sacred." Kip said with a random thought.

"Team Sacred..." Shiftry said while pulling out a stamp. " Here is your supplies."

Team Sacred took their badges, ribbons, toolboxes, and other types of gear. They all put thair badges on their ribbons and tied it around their necks.

"Thank you!" Clover said cheerfully.

Team Sacred left the rescue facility and went home.

"Since we have no rescue missions, we can relax." Clover said while laying out in the sun.

"I think I'll take a nap." Kip said while covering himself with blankets.

"I'll go to the Marowak training gym." Scorch said leaving the house.

_"I--is this that dream again?" Kip asked while looking around. He looked around and all he saw was water. All of a sudden a swampert came out of the water. "M--mother?" Kip asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes Kip..." She said while hugging Kip._

_"I need you to save the world for the sake of Pokemon." She said with a serious look on her face. "Save the world from what?" Kip asked. "I can't tell you that right now..." She said. "When the time comes you'll know what you have to do." "I want you to be alive again." Kip said while crying. "I am alive..." She said. "B--but you were taken by a Salamance." Kip said. "I'm still alive... and I'm in_

_Dragon cave... save me." She said while swimming away..._

Kip woke up from his dream and came outside.

"You'll never get away with this..." Clover said.

"What's going on?" Kip asked running toward Clover.

"He stole our money." Clover said getting angry.

"You two are too weak to stop me!" Linoon said.

"We'll show you not to steal from Team Sacred." Kip said getting ready to attack.

"I'll show you not to mess with me." Linoon said with a grin on his face.

All of a sudden a whole pack of zigzagoon surrounded Clover and Kip.

"There's too many of them." Clover said.

Then, all of the zigzagoon fell asleep.

"Huh?" Clover said looking at an Alakazam.

Next, a Tyranitar used stone edge to blast them into the air.

Finally, Charizard used fire blast to blow them across the world.

Money then fell from the sky to Kip's hands.

"Who are you?" Kip asked.

"Their my uncle's team!" Scorch screamed going towards his team.

"Bye nephew..." Charizard said walking away with his team.

"Thanks!" Clover yelled.

"Your uncle's so cool..." Kip said.

"He's the best... I think he can melt mountains." Scorch said.

Kip watched as a dragonite put a letter in the mailbox. Clover took the mail out of the mailbox.

"What does it say?" Scorch asked while walking towards Clover.

_Please help me!! bzzzz... I'm in Thunder Wave Cave... bzzzz..._

"Okay... that was weird." Kip said scratching his head.

"Sounds like a voltorb of you ask me." Scorch said.

"Well... what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Clover said while walking towards the cave.

The team walked through the entrance of the cave.

A plusle and minin came out of nowhere and used discarge.

**BBBBZZZZZZZZ**

"Owwww..." Scorch said getting up to use ember to defeat them.

After a few minutes walking they came across a room filled with Electrode.

"Excuse me... do you know where we can find a voltorb?" Kip asked poking one of the Electrode.

**Boom**

"Uhhhhhh..." Kip said.

In reaction to the explosion, all the other Electrode exploded.

**KAABBOOM!!**

"Owwww..." everyone moaned.

"This is a good time for lunch." Clover said getting out their toolbox.

Clover put out apples and oran berries for them to eat.

"MMMmmmmm... this really hits the spot." Kip said while eating the berries.

After they got done eating, they came across an injured elekid.

"Here have some left over berries." Clover said cheerfully.

"Thank you..." Elekid said while eating very fast.

"No problem." Scorch said walking away.

"Wait..." Elekid said.

"Can I join your team?" He asked.

"Sure... I mean... it'll be a pleasure to have you as a team member." Kip said.

"What is your name?" Clover asked.

"My name is Buzz... I'll hang out at town square if you need me on one of your adventures." Buzz said while walking close to Kip.

"Have you seen a voltorb around here?" Clover asked.

"Yep.. but we need to get around the beedrill's tree." Buzz explained.

"We have to be very quiet." Scorch said tiptoeing.

The team went around the tree and found a chamber that needs a key. Buzz got out a key and put it through the key hole. The door opened with a creeky sound. In the chamber, a Steelix was there attacking voltorb.

"Lay off you big meanie!" Clover yelled while she used razor leaf attack.

The steelix turned around and used iron tail. the team dodged it easily because they were faster than him.

"Take this!" Buzz screamed while using thunderpunch.

The thunderpunch knocked steelix down.

"Nice shot." Scorch said while high fiving with Buzz.

Steelix got up and used hyper beam. The beam blasted everyone into a wall.

"We need to use our most powerful attacks." Clover said.

The team used their most powerful attacks and Steelix dug underground and disapeared.

"Thank you... bzzzz." Voltorb said.

The team gained 800 Poke money.

"I think we should go to bed." Scorch said already falling asleep.

Everyone went to sleep in their confortable beds...

_"I--I'm in a dream again." Kip said while looking around. Kip was on a mountain peak. "The world is about to be destroyed." Three dog-looking figures said. "By what?" Kip asked. "By the sacred tree." they said. "Why by the sacred tree?" Kip questioned. "You will find out soon..." They said..._

"Wake up!" Clover yelled while Scorch splashed a bucket of water on Kip.

"I'm awake." Kip said.

"You won't believe this." Scorch said.

"Won't believe what?" Kip asked.

"The leaves on the sacred tree are not on fire." Clover said.

The team ran to town square to see that the leaves were not on fire...


	3. The Disaterous World

**Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Leaves of Fire**

**Chapter 3**

**The Disasterous World**

Team Sacred looked at the tree that was not on fire.

"Is this supposed to be a bad thing?" Kip asked.

"I don't know..." Buzz said scratching his head.

"I think we should go to Whiscash" Scorch suggested.

"Thats a great idea!" Clover said.

"Hey everybody! Let's go to Whiscash!" Buzz yelled trying to get everyone to follow him.

They went north to Whiscash's pond followed by a huge crowd.

--

"Whiscash?" Kip asked.

"Yes... Oh my... look at all the pokemon." Whiscash said with a chill in his spine.

"Can you tell us what will happen if the sacred fire went out." Scorch questioned.

"Uhhhhh... I think natural disasters will happen till our world explodes." Whiscash replied.

Everyone was shocked and argueing about how can we get the leaves sacred again.

"E--explode?" Kip said shocked.

"There has to be a way to stop this..." Clover said.

"We'll have to make Ho-oh to use sacred fire on it again." Scorch explained.

--

**Rumble Rumble**

"Huh?" everyone asked when the ground was shaking.

**Rumble Rumble Rumble**

"It's an earthquake!" Kip screamed as tons of pokemon ran for cover.

**Rumble Rumble Rumble Rumble**

"Ahhhhhhh!! Our Home!" Clover screamed as their house was being crushed by rocks.

**Rumble Rumble Rumble Rumble Rumble**

**--**

Finally after a lot of rumbles, everything was demolished. Houses were crushed, pokemon were buried, and chocolates were in pokemons' faces. Even the Sun was covered by the moon. It was a terrible sight to behold.

"Our house..." Kip said with tears in his eyes.

They went over to the house and packed up what they had left. They went to a hotel to stay a couple of nights until the construction workers built their house back.

"This sucks..." Scorch said laying in the hard, not so comforable bed that was in the hotel room.

"There has been something that I need to tell you two." Kip said.

"What?" Clover and Scorch asked.

"We need to go to Dragon Cave." Kip said with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Well... ummmmm... I need to save my mother!" Kip screamed as he went under the covers of his bed to cry.

"Your mother? But I thought that she was killed by a Salamence." Scorch said confused.

"She wasn't killed... she was taken away!" Kip yelled.

"Crybaby..." Scorch whispered to Clover.

"We'll help you Kip." Clover said cheerfully.

"You will... Thanks guys." Kip said drying up his tears.

The team got their toolboxes and food and walked to Dragon cave.

--

The have was huge and had tons of sparkles on it. You could hear roars of different dragon type pokemon. It was a very dark cave so Scorch had to use his tail to lead the way.

"Okay... we're in the cave." Clover said with a chill in her spine.

On the way in, lots of bagon were staring at them. The bagons knew they were too weak to take on that charmeleon.

All of a sudden, vibrava started coming in and attacked the team.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... there is too many of them." Kip screamed.

Then everything went black for the team.

--

"Uhhhhhhh... what happened?" Clover asked.

They were tied up from the ceiling and was upside down.

"Muahahahahahahaha..." A Salamence said.

"Give me back my mother!" Kip yelled.

"No... I'm going to let your mother see you die." Salamence said as Kip's mother was frozen besides her head.

"No... Don't hurt my son." Kip's mother said.

"Take this!!" Salamence screamed as he used his dragonbreathe attack.

The attack was harsh and the team nearly fainted.

"We won't give up!" Kip yelled.

"Ahhhhh... you are wanting to challenge me... so be it." Salamence said as he let the team go.

"Take this you dragon!" Scorch said using his flamethrower attack.

The attack barely did anything to Salamence. Then, Kip used water gun. Salamence deflected it with his wing. While them two were distracting him, Clover broke the ice with her tackle attack.

"Thank you cute one... now to show that Salamence who's boss." Kip's mother said as she used her muddy water attack.

"Noooooo!! I will get you for this!!" Salamence screamed as he was washed away in the cave.

"Now to get out of here." Clover said.

--

While chased by all kinds of dragon pokemon, they found the exit.

"We're almost there." Scorch panted.

**Splish Splash Sludge **

There was a mudslide that covered the exit.

"We're trapped!" Kip yelled.

"No we aren't!" Kip's mother said as she used her hydro pump to clear a hole in the mud. They got out of the cave safely.

"Ohhhh... moma... I've missed you so much." Kip cryed hugging his mom.

"I've missed you too." Kip's mother said.

--

When they got back, it was about six o'clock. They noticed some of the damage down was gone, and their hous was built back together again.

"Yay!! Our house is back!" Kip yelled with excitement.

The house looked just the way it used to. Green paint, red shuters, and hay roof. The only thing that was different was the inside. There was four beds instead of three. There was a construction worker still working on the kitchen.

"Ummmmm... excuse me mister why is there four beds?" Kip asked.

"Buzz asked me to put an extra one for your mother." He said.

"Cool... I mean... I better thank him tomorrow." Kip said.

**Woosh Whirl**

"Huh?" Clover said looking outside. "A--a tornado!"

"A tornado!!" Scorch yelled.

They saw a f-4 tornado heading this way. They saw a group of Slowking standing on all sides of the village. They used safeguard to put a force field around the village. As soon as the tornado hit the force field, it vanished. The clouds soon passed and the village was safe.

"Thank you!" Kip's mother yelled.

"It's all a part of the job." One of the slowkings said.

"It's nice to know that we have protecters around the city." Clover said cheerfully.

"I don't think these protecters can hold off everything." Scorch said.

"I know... we need to get Ho-oh to stop this... because this really is a disasterous world." Kip explained.

"I think we should go to Whiscash to see who we need to see for information." Scorch said.

--

"Whiscash... Do you know someone who might know something about Ho-oh?" Kip asked.

"Well... Xatu knows a lot and can see the future... I think you should go and see him.

"Ok... thanks." Kip said.

After they ate supper they went to bed knowing that they will have to go to Xatu for help tomorrow...


End file.
